


The Cave Of Memories

by AnimeDragon11



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Amnesia, Friendship and hurt/comfort, drama and adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Wildkit is on the run, she has been protected for years by the ForestClan. But when she gets amnesia and forgets everything, will Wildkit regain her lost memories before the RainClan catches up with her?





	1. Chapter One: On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wildkit is on the run, she has been protected for years by the ForestClan. But when she gets amnesia and forgets everything, will Wildkit regain her lost memories before the RainClan catches up with her?

**The Cave Of Memories**

**Summery**

**Wildkit is on the run, she has been protected for years by the ForestClan. But when she gets amnesia and forgets everything, will Wildkit regain her lost memories before the RainClan catches up with her?**

**A/N**

**This takes place in an AU, and there are different clan's instead of the Original. In this story there's ForestClan, RainClan, IceClan, LightningClan, PineClan and WaterfallClan.**

**I don't own Warriors, it belongs to the amazing Author Erin Hunter!**

**Chapter One: On The Run**

**WILDKIT**

I was panting heavily and my fur was matted with mud and dirt, I had been on the run for about two days now. For some reason RainClan was after me, I had been living with ForestClan for years now and they've kept me safe, but that all changed two days ago.

Oh, and to clarify, I had a spell put on me a few years ago, I don't know the details of the spell, but I don't really care about my age, I care more about staying safe.

'What does RainClan want with me anyway?"' I wondered to myself as I kept on running threw the thicket of trees.

'I have to make it out of the forest, I have to and then I'll be safe.' I thought to myself as exhaustion was starting to overwhelm both my mind and body.

I suddenly slipped over a fallen tree root and I tumbled down the hill and my head smacked into a rock and the last thing I heard was the panicked shouts of my best friend, and then my world went dark.

* * *

I awoke to a pair of blue eyes and pure white fur. I yelped and tried to stand to my paws, but the stranger gently pushed me back down with a paw.

"Easy, easy." A calm and motherly voice spoke up.

"You need to take it easy and rest." The white cat continued speaking after a short pause.

"Do you remember your name?" She asked, and I tried to rack my mind for anything, but I drew a complete blank. I looked up at the white cat with confused green eyes.

"I-I don't remember anything, I-I'm sorry." I quietly replied.

"M-may I ask you what your name is?" I quietly asked, and the white cat smiled warmly at me.

"My name is Snowstorm." The white cat replied, with a warm smile on her face.

"How about I give you a name until you can remember your own." Snowstorm said, smiling warmly at me.

"Is that okay with you?" Snowstorm asked, and I slowly nodded my head.

"How about the name Shadowkit?" Snowstorm suggested, with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Because you were hard to spot when we found you." Snowstorm replied, with a small laugh. I thought over the name for a while before I nodded with a small smile on my face.

"W-what Clan are you from Snowstorm?" I quietly asked, and Snowstorm just laughed quietly at me before she answered my question.

"I'm from IceClan." Snowstorm replied, and after a few moments of silence, she spoke up once more.

"Do you want to meet them Shadowkit?" Snowstorm asked, smiling brightly at me. I smile and nodded my head in response.

* * *

"Hay Snowstorm! Where have you been?!" We both looked up to see a small cat with black and white fur with blue eyes. She looked really young almost about as small as me.

"Sorry for worrying you Wolfkit." Snowstorm said, smiling sheepishly at the small cat. Wolfkit smiled and her gaze then landed on mr.

"And who's that Snowstorm?" Wolfkit asked, with wide blue eyes. Snowstorm smiled and introduced me to Wolfkit.

"This is Shadowkit." Snowstorm explained to the young cat.

"She can't remember her real name, so I gave her one." Snowstorm frowned and continued speaking after a short pause.

"Where's Dawnpaw? I need to ask her if Shadowkit can stay with us until she regains her memories." Snowstorm asked, looking around for Dawnpaw. Wolfkit nodded and smiled cheekily up at me and Snowstorm.

"Yeah, she's here, let's go ask her and see if Shadowkit can stay!" Wolfkit exclaimed happily, and Snowstorm and I just laughed as we ran after the energetic and bubbly cat. 

* * *

It took a while but we eventually found Dawnpaw, she was chatting with a cat that had icy blue fur and light blue eyes. I turned to Snowstorm with a questioning gaze.

That's our healer, her name's Silverflurry." Snowstorm quietly explained, and I nodded my head in response.

"Ah, hello Snowstorm, hello Wolfkit. And who might this young one be?" Dawnpaw said, her voice was like the ringing of bells. I smiled shyly and nervously looked up at Dawnpaw.

"M-my name's S-Shadowkit, it's nice to meet you Dawnpaw." I said, introducing myself to both Dawnpaw and Silverflurry.

"I was wondering if Shadowcat could stay here with us until she regains her memories." Snowstorm explained, braking the silence that had fallen.

"She has no memory of anything?" Dawnpaw chimed in, looking concerned as she looked in my direction. Snowstorm nodded and continued speaking.

"She couldn't remember her real name so I had given her the name Shadowkit." Dawnpaw nodded in response to what Snowstorm had said.

* * *

**SNOWKIT**

I had heard from my mother, Icestar that there was a new member of IceClan. I respected my mother a lot. I had gone to investigate who the new arrival was.

She was a small cat with red brown fur with streaks of black, her eyes were green. She looked really friendly, so I slowly approached her.

"Hi, you must be... Shadowkit, right?" I asked, and Shadowkit nodded her head in confirmation. I smiled brightly and introduced myself.

"It's nice to meet you Shadowkit, my name's Snowkit." I said, and Shadowkit gave a shy smile in greeting.

"I know we just met in all but... I was wondering... do you want to be friends?" I quietly asked, giving a soft smile. It was silent for some time before Shadowkit finally spoke up in a soft voice.

"I-I would like t-that Snow. Can I call you that?" Shadowkit quietly asked, and I nodded with a bright smile on my face.

"Do you have any place to stay Shadowkit?" I asked, looking at my new friend with wide yellow eyes. Shadowkit shook her head and I smiled cheekily at my new friend.

"Then you can stay with me and my mom. C'mon! Let's go and ask her!" I exclaimed, as I ran back into the direction of where I lived.


	2. Chapter Two: Who Is Willowkit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wildkit is on the run, she has been protected for years by the ForestClan. But when she gets amnesia and forgets everything, will Wildkit regain her lost memories before the RainClan catches up with her?

**The Cave Of Memories**

**Summery**

**Wildkit is on the run, she has been protected for years by the ForestClan. But when she gets amnesia and forgets everything, will Wildkit regain her lost memories before the RainClan catches up with her?**

**Chapter Two: Who Is Willowkit?**

**WILLOWKIT**

I was panting heavily by the time I finally arrived at the borders of IceClan. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into someone.

"What is a young kit like you doing all the way out here?" I looked up to see a white cat with light blue eyes.

"I'm looking for my friend, she's a cat about my age with red brown fur and green eyes." I explained, looking up at the cat with worried amber green eyes.

"Oh, I think I've seen the kit you just described." The white cat replied, smiling warmly at me.

"HAY! SHADOWKIT! There's someone here to see you." Then I saw a familiar kit with red brown fur and green eyes.

"Hi Snowstorm! Who wants to see me." Shadowkit asked, looking up at the now named Snowstorm. The white cat then gestured to me.

"Wildkit! I've been looking all over for you." I exclaimed, smiling brightly at my best friend. But for some reason Wildkit just blinked at me in confusion. But why? Did she forget her name when she took that nasty tumble.

"Wildkit? Who's Wildkit?" She asked, blinking up at me with confused green eyes. I frowned and lowered my head and spoke up in a quiet voice.

"M-my name's Willowkit. And Wildkit is your name. Don't you remember?" I asked, my voice cracking as I chocked back a sob. Wildkit, or Shadowkit looked guilty as if she had said something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry that I can't remember you Willowkit." Shadowkit quietly replied, looking down at her paws in shame.

"It's not your fault. Hay u-umm Snowstorm? Do you think I could stay here for a few days?" I asked, fidgeting on my paws nervously.

"It's a fair distance back to head back to ForestClan." I said, smiling sheepishly up at Snowstorm. The white cat nodded and I followed after Wildkit... I mean Shadowkit and Snowstorm back to camp.

* * *

**SHADOWKIT**

I awoke early that morning to someone licking the top of my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see Willowkit, the cat that I had met yesterday.

"Morning Shadowkit." Willowkit said, smiling warmly at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Let's go see what Snowstorm and Wolfkit are up to." I said, smileing brightly as I bounded out of the the cave with Willowkit following close behind. Me.

"Hay! Snowstorm! Wolfkit!" I called out happily. And Wolfkit smiled brightly and then her gaze landed on Willowkit.

"Who are you? A friend of yours Shadowkit?" Wolfkit asked, smiling brightly at me. I frowned and turned to Willowkit. Who slowly nodded and smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'm a friend of Wildkit... I mean Shadowkit." Willowkit replied, stumbling over her words slightly. Wolfkit just blinked in confusion before smiling brightly at Willowkit.

"Well come on! Let's go do something fun!" Wolfkit exclaimed, braking the silence that had fallen. I turned to Snowstorm for promotion, and she modded her head with a warm smile.

* * *

**WOLFKIT**

I just smiled as I let the wind ruffle my black and white pelt like grass swaying in the breeze.

"Hay Wolfkit? What do you want to do when you get older?" Willowkit asked, breaking the silence that had once again fallen.

"I'm not sure Willowkit. I'm only 6 moons old." The small cat replied, pouting cutely up at Willowkit.

"H-hay Wolfkit? Where are we going?" Shadowkit asked, as she looked around our surroundings.

"We're near the borders of LightningClan." Willowkit answered, and I froze in my tracks.

"We need to go back! Snowstorm is going to be so mad at us." I said worriedly. Willowkit and Shadowkit nodded in agreement and the three of us started to make our way back to IceClan. 

* * *

**WILLOWKIT**

We were all excited once we caught sight of The border to IceClan. Once we entered camp, a very angry Snowstorm came running up to us.

"WHARE HAVE YOU THREE BEEN? WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! DID YOU ALL GO TO LIGHTNINGCLAN'S BORDER OR SOMETHING?!" Snowstorm yelled, sweeping her gaze over all three of us.

"Snowstorm, chill, we just got carried away talking and exploring." Wolfkit spoke up, stopping Snowstorm from her ranting.

"We weren't paying attention to where we were going." I chimed in, looking up at Snowstorm.

"Well, look at the runaways." An unfamiliar voice joined the conversation. Shadowkit looked annoyed at whoever it was.

"Frostpaw, go stick yourself up your own butthole” Shadowkit says, already exasperated with him.

"Well hello, miss snarky!" He says with a sneer.

"Shadowkit, that's no way to treat my younger brother!" Snowstorm says. I blinked up at Snowstorm.

"Wait, that's your brother?!" I asked, and Snowstorm nodded. I frowned and tirned to Shadowkit. 'How long has she been here with IceClan?' I wondered to myself, to small frown.

* * *

**SHADOWKIT**

Snowstorm was sweet and kind but her brother was a mean disrespectful tom with dark brown and white fur with Calculating yellow eyes.

"I see why you don't like him." Willowkit remarks with a frown as she glared in the direction where Frostpaw was located.

I nodded and hissed, digging my paws into the dirt. I hated him like if he was my own sibling, we never got along. Snowstorm has even tried on multiple occasions to make us be friends.

"Tell me about it, I have to live with him. He's my brother!" Wolfkit exclaimed, huffing in annoyance at her foolish older brother.

"Hay Wolfkit? Why was Snowstorm so mad at us for wondering off so far?" Willowkit asks, changing the subject.

"Well she's the Queen so it's her job to make sure that we're all safe." Wolfkit explore, looking down at her paws.

"I thought Icestar was the Queen?" I remarked, with a tilt of my head and a confused expression on my face.

Wolfkit blinked and after a few moments of silence, she just shrugged in response. I just laughed and sighed quietly at Wolfkit.


End file.
